The Torenia is a very popular plant and is used for flower bedding and potting in the summer season. There are only a few varieties of the Torenia plants which have a semi-erect growth habit, medium branching, and a great profusion of blooms.
Accordingly, this invention is aimed at providing a new Torenia variety having large flowers, yellowish-white flower petals with a yellow blotch, a red-purple floral tube, a semi-erect growth habit, medium branching, and a great profusion of blooms.
The new variety of torenia plant according to this invention originated through the artificial chromosome doubling of the ‘Sunrenihopas’ variety (non-patented in the United States). During September 1998, cuttings of ‘Sunrenihopas’ variety were treated with 0.1% colchicines solution, and were propagated in a peat media by the use of cuttings at Yokaichi-shi, Shiga-ken, Japan. After two months, some surviving plantlets were transplanted into pots. In December 1998, colchiploids were obtained from the cultivation. The discovered Torenia plant from among these was propagated by the use of cuttings and was then grown in a bed and in pots where it was evaluated. The botanical characteristics of the plant were examined using the parent variety ‘Sunrenihopas’ variety and the similar ‘Sunrenilapiho’ variety (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,105) for comparison. As a result, it was concluded that this discovered Torenia plant is distinguishable from any other variety, whose existence is known to us.
Asexual propagation of the new variety at Aza-Iketani, Omori-cho, Yokaichi-shi, Shiga-ken, Japan, by the use of cuttings has confirmed that the new plant of the present invention is uniform and stable in its characteristics and reproduces true to type in succeeding generations.
The new variety of Torenia plant was named ‘Sunrenilahopas’.
In the following description, the color-coding is in accordance with the R.H.S. Colour Chart of The Royal Horticultural Society, London, England (2001). A color chart based on The Japan Color Standard for Horticultural Plants (J.H.S. Color Chart) is also added for reference.
The botanical characteristics of the ‘Sunrenihopas’ variety parent are set forth hereafter.    Plant:                                Growth habit.—Semi-erect.            Plant height.—Approximately 15 cm.                            Stem:                                Diameter.—Approximately 2.2 mm.            Anthocyanin pigmentation.—Present.            Branching.—Medium.            Pubescence.—Sparse.            Length of internode.—Approximately 4.0 mm.                            Leaf:                                Shape of blade.—Lanceolate.            Length.—Approximately 2.5 cm.            Width.—Approximately 1.7 cm.            Depth of incision.—Medium.            Pubescence of upper side.—Sparse.                            Flower:                                Diameter.—Approximately 2.2 cm.            Height.—Approximately 2.8 cm.            Color of floral tube.—Bright reddish-purple (R.H.S. 78B, J.H.S. 8905).            Color of petal.—Single color; white (R.H.S. 155D).            Yellow eye color.—Present.            Calyx.—Approximately 1.5 cm in length.            Anthocyanin pigmentation of calyx.—Present.            Peduncle.—Approximately 1.4 mm in thickness; and approximately 1.9 cm in length.            Reproductive organs.—1 pistil and 4 stamens.            Flowering duration.—Medium.                            Physiological and ecological characteristics: Medium resistance to diseases and pests, and medium tolerances to heat and cold. The plant grows and has flowers in shaded areas.
The botanical characteristics of the ‘Sunrenilapiho’ variety are set forth hereafter.    Plant:                                Growth habit.—Semi-erect.            Plant height.—Approximately 15 cm.                            Stem:                                Diameter.—Approximately 2.7 mm.            Anthocyanin pigmentation.—Present, and dark (R.H.S. 166A).            Branching.—Medium.            Pubescence.—Sparse.            Length of internode.—Approximately 5.5 cm.            Color.—Moderate yellow-green (R.H.S. 143C, J.H.S. 3709).                            Leaf:                                Phyllotaxis.—Opposite.            Shape of blade.—Lanceolate.            Length.—Approximately 3.8 cm.            Width.—Approximately 3.2 cm.            Margin.—Dentate.            Color (upper side).—R.H.S. 138A when immature and R.H.S. 137A when mature.            Color (reverse side).—R.H.S. 138B when immature and R.H.S. 137C when mature.            Pubescence of upper side.—Sparse.                            Flower:                                Flower form.—Globose.            Diameter.—Long (approximately 33 mm) across the flower face parallel to the horizontal plane.            Height.—Medium to long (approximately 35 mm).            Color of floral tube.—Vivid reddish-purple (R.H.S. 80A, J.H.S. 8906).            Color of upper bilabiate petals.—Pale purplish-white (R.H.S. 76D) on the upper surface and on the lower surface.            Color of intermediate bilabiate petals.—R.H.S. 80A in the center with white margins on the upper surface and R.H.S. 82A with white margins on the lower surface.            Color of lowest bilabiate petals.—R.H.S. 78B towards the base except for a white margin and white towards the tip on the upper surface and the lower surface.            Color pattern of bilabiate petal.—Bi-colored.            Yellow eye color.—Absent.            Calyx.—Medium (approximately 19 mm) in length.            Anthocyanin pigmentation of calyx.—Present towards the tip.            Peduncle.—1 medium (approximately 1.5 mm) in thickness; and medium (approximately 22 mm) in length.            Reproductive organs.—1 pistil and 4 stamens.            Anther color.—White.            Flowering time.—Late, early summer to mid-autumn.                            Physiological and ecological characteristics: Moderate resistance to heat, cold, diseases and pests. Severe frost may be harmful to the plant. The resistance to powdery mildew is moderate.